Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an antimicrobial yarn comprising a mixture of the mineral volcanic ash and the fibrous material polyester, and more particularly to a method for producing an antimicrobial polyester fiber yarn containing volcanic ash, in which the antimicrobial polyester fiber yarn is produced by preparing a volcanic ash master batch, mixing the master batch with a polyester chip, and spinning the mixture, and exhibits the antimicrobial, deodorizing and far infrared-emitting functions of volcanic ash in an excellent way and, at the same time, is environmentally friendly.
Description of the Prior Art
The development and use of chemical fibers such as polyester, nylon or acrylic fibers has increased rapidly. In recent years, chemical fibers having various functions have been developed and widely used in various applications, including various clothing materials and industrial materials.
In the comparison of natural fibers with chemical fibers, cotton fiber that is most commonly used as a natural fiber shows the characteristics of environmentally friendly fiber with excellent moisture absorption, warm keeping, soft tactile sensation, air permeability and antistatic properties when being produced into a product, but has problems, including poor dimensional stability, low mechanical strength, occurrence of contamination and discoloration, low color fastness to washing, etc.
On the other hand, polyester fiber that is a typical chemical fiber has excellent mechanical strength, elasticity and tension, and excellent durability properties, including weather resistance and washing fastness, but has problems in that it is not soft, is dry, and has poor antistatic properties, indicating that it is not environmentally friendly.
As described above, cotton fiber, which is a natural fiber, and polyester fiber which is a chemical fiber, each has advantages and disadvantages, and products employing the characteristics of each fiber have been produced.
The living conditions of modern people are as follows: (1) modern people lead a busy life; (2) they emphasize a fast and convenient way; (3) they emphasize an economic and stylish design; and (4) they prefer products having various functionalities.
In the present state, it is difficult to further develop cotton fiber into products that satisfy such conditions. For this reason, there is a great need to develop products which are made of chemical materials and which satisfy not only the above-described four conditions, but also various functionalities which have recently been required. As polyester fiber products, products, which have various kinds of yarns and emphasize various functionalities, can be, developed, but have a problem in that they are hardly recognized as environmentally friendly materials, which is the, biggest problem of chemical fibers.
The present invention has been made in order to solve this problem of chemical fibers, and is intended to provide a method for producing an antimicrobial yarn, in which volcanic ash containing a variety of functional inorganic materials, including silicon dioxide, aluminum oxide, iron, oxide, titanium dioxide, sodium, oxide, etc., is incorporated by a novel technical method during chemical fiber spinning.